Unexpected Reencounters (24Mar) Chap1
by TheMentalistCastle
Summary: Red John decides to kill a woman in New York for a change. Lisbon, along with his team, are forced to travel to New York to investigate the case and help the team in charge of it. But what was not expected is that both heads known each other. Teresa Lisbon and Katherine Beckett had been best friends during his years in the police academy. Castle - S6 / TheMentalist - End of S5


First of all, sorry about my english. I'm Spanish and I'm only 14 years (15 in two days jijiji) so my english is not very good. I hope you can understand everything and if not, please tell me and I will delete this story. If some of you want to read it in Spanish, because my english is not understandable, you can go to my account and look for **"Reencuentros Inesperados"**

Second, thank you to all the ones who have read it. And even more for the ones who left a review. Thank you so much!

This stoy contain six chapters + epilogue. I don't know when I can upload another chapter because studies remove me long.

Let me know what you think, hope you like it!

Again, I'm sorry if my english is not perfect, I'm still Spanish.

* * *

**Chapter one. "Can't be you"**

Sacramento dawns like any other day. The sun starts to rise through the skyline while many families were enjoying their sleep. But, there was a special "family". One that met each other at the CBI offices.

The first to arrive was Patrick Jane, or better say, he was already there. As always, he passed the night in the attic of the building, resting at the bed and looking at an indefinite point on the celling. The last clue he had received from Red John had left him breathless. How could he know the seven names of his list? He asked himself again and again. He was clever, manipulator, and he had be able to get out of any trouble. But Red John surpassed him. Whenever he thought they were going one step ahead, the serial killer went around the tables and put them in the worst situation. But, those last words… "Until you catch me, or I catch you" He was sure Red John would not make him physical damage. Red John enjoys seeing him suffer psychologically. He enjoys driving him crazy and losing his head trying to find some clue. But he would never make him physical damage. That "or I catch you" had a second meaning. He was referring to catch him mentally, as he did when he killed his wife and daughter. And he knew very well who he would go for to make him suffer like that.

And if like she were reading his mind, those green eyes he could never get out of his mind since the first time he saw them, crossed the big steel door. She stood on the edge, waiting for the man to give her permission to enter.

-Come on Lisbon. You know you can enter here without permission. Do not stand at the door –He said, still with the eyes closed.

He knew her for five years. He didn't have to see her to know that Lisbon was the one who came into his room. Her smell was engraved into his brain. That light touch of cinnamon he love so much.

Since his wife and daughter died and he set himself to carry out his revenge, he promised himself he would never fall in love again. He promise himself to not let anyone came close to him, because for all those who did, bad things happened to them. But that woman was special. Yes, special. Because she was the only one in which he entirely trust. And the CBI team… They let him come in, slowly, until he took a little part of them. And at the same time, he let them come in, until they took a part on his heart. But specially her.

¡God! Red John had to be a medium. It cost him blood, sweat and tear to hide his feelings for her, and seem to work well. But in one way or another, he had discovered it and he would not doubt when he had to torture she, until he kill her. No. He would not let him to do it. He would not let Red John stole the only reason why he's still alive.

-Jane -She whispered. When he heard the way Teresa had said his name, he arose as a spring out of the bed and went to her.

-What's wrong?

- It's him. He's back.

Meeting at the CBI office's small kitchen, Van Pelt, Cho and Rigsby were trying to not make any unfortunate comment.

- I'll not let a New York's precinct join us in the Red John's investigation. He is mine –Jane said, on the verge of despair.

Just a few minutes before, Lisbon had informed them of what happened. Red John had killed another woman. But this time, on the East Coast. Bertram had had a meeting with her and forced her to go to the other side of the country to help the team that was handling the case. She, and all her team. Jane included.

Teresa knew he was going to deny. That he would be furious when he know the notice and he will lose his sanity. But she had to tell him. Well, she had to tell it to the whole team, but she was worried about Jane. She knew the rest would not put any snag. Nobody liked working with another teams. Each team had its way of working and having to merge only caused problems, but they were perquisites of his job and they would have to accept them whether they want it to, or they not. But Jane, he was quite another matter. She knew she would not have to convince him a lot to accept it. But another team had taken the Red John's case, another team completely far away from them, and that will probably make him lose his nerves. She knew it well, and she made sure to be with him at all times since they came to New York.

-Believe me, it's not because I want it. Apparently, the precinct's captain searched information about the case and she discovered we are taking over it. She wants help with this Jane, and I cannot refuse. Besides, you want to catch him. Don't you? Perhaps, this is the moment.

-The moment? –He said –Do not give me that Lisbon. Red John never makes something wrong. Every clue we found, is because he wants us to find it.

-Fine, so tell me why he would attack in New York –She insists –Maybe he thought we would never find him there. Maybe he thought no one would recognize him there and he not bother to cover up proofs.

After those words, the only thing there was silence. No one said anything. Lisbon expected to have made some sense into Jane, but she lost all hopes when she saw him take the cup of tea and go out from there. She sighed and looked at the rest of the group.

-Can I count with you? –She asked.

-Of course –Said the redheaded. Cho just nodded with his head and Rigsby said something similar to Van Pelt.

-Okay, the plane leaves tomorrow morning, at six. Please, be on time. I will try to persuade Jane. Take free the rest of the day. Make the suitcases, relax. Whatever you want. See you there –When she finished, she went toward the attic.

She stopped at the door. She took courage and took a deep breathe. But when she got into the room, the scene was not what she expected. Jane was putting a pair of three-piece suits in a small backpack. She entered the room and walked over to him, leaving a little apart. Several minutes passed in silence as she watched, without taking her eyes off him. When the blonde curls finished putting his things in the bag, he turned to stay ahead.

-I'm sorry about my behavior earlier. I understand your point of view and I respect it Lisbon. But I want you to understand mine. You know what Red John means to me and… -But she interrupted him.

-And you cannot stand anyone to come close to Red John's case. Jane, I know you. I don't like to have to work with another precinct neither and less if it is far away from here. But that's my job. And yours too since you have been a consultant. You don't have to leave the CBI just because we have to share a case… -This time, she was the one who be interrupted, but not with words. Her partner was laughing

-Do you really thought I was leaving the CBI? –He asked, incredulous –Yes, I'm leaving. But with you. To New York.

In that moment, Teresa felt freed of a great weight. When she enters into de attic and saw Jane packing away his stuffs in that bag, she felt how she was collapsing inside. Though at the beginning she could not bear him, over time, this man had shown her that, after that broken heart, because of pain, there was still a little part, willing to change. Willing to forget what happened years ago. Willing to start again. And all she wants is to start all over, with him.

-You're and idiot –She said and after, she left the place. Just when she crossed the door to leave, she came back and said –Plane leaves at six –And when she heard her partner's confirmation, she left the place with a big smile on her face.

Just like they agreed, at six in the morning, the entirely team of the CBI were already mounted on the plane, willing to venture into a new state. Lisbon had passed the whole awake, thinking about how thing would happen in the next few days. Thousands of ideas and theories passed through her head and she couldn't sleep. That makes she fell asleep a few minutes after the plane took off.

Patrick allowed himself to look at her while she was sleeping. She was so beautiful, so special, so unique… He shook his head slightly, trying to erase those thoughts. But Red John immediately turned his thoughts and his face changes radically. They were not going to vacations. They were going to work in a case. In the Red John's case. He suspected that the serial killer was up to something. He begun to think, to speculate in his mind as each time he did when Red John was involved. But something made him came out of his thoughts. Lisbon was leaning on his shoulder. He turned his head, softly, trying to not wake up her. As he imagined, she was still asleep, and with some movement of the plane, her head ended over his shoulder. And he fell into the arms of Morpheus.

Lisbon woke up when she felt how Jane was moving onto the seat. She opened her eyes slowly and when she realized she had her head onto his shoulder, she shocked. She thought he was moving to wake up her, so she put her head away, but when she was going to raise and apologize, Jane had been quite. And he had not pushed her away. He just fell asleep, as she was just a few minutes before. She smiled, and fell asleep again under the comfort his partner's shoulder was offering her.

-Jane –Several minutes in silence –Jane –This time, he felt how someone was shaking him –Come on Jane, wake up. We are coming –Van Pelt was trying to wake up him. Both, he and Lisbon were sleeping the whole travel and none of them seemed to wake. The redheaded was the one who was near to them so she started to call Jane. When Patrick heard his name, he started to open his eyes slowly, and then he woke up Lisbon. When she was awake, her checks began to blush at the same time she saw Jane looking at her. Without removing his eyes off. When she put her head away from Jane's shoulder, she looked through the window, trying to not let her partner see his face. She hated when his checks reddened, but more when they do it because of Jane.

The voice of the stewardess saying they had to put their seat belts caught his attention. While she was fasten her belt, she starts to thought about what he would do from now.

They had a lot of new clues about Red John. Too many to not find him yet. But she should tell, to the new team they would join in New York and not even she, or Van Pelt, or Cho, or Rigsby were happy with that. And even less Jane. In that moment, she would bet anything that Jane would keep to himself every new clue he would discover. And he would lost the little sanity he had left. So much it cost him to trust her? She was always there, for him, when he needed her. For anything. But when it was related with Red John, he built a wall inside. And he would not let anyone enter.

- Lisbon… Can I ask you a favor? –Said Jane suddenly. Teresa did a little jump. She was absorbed on her thoughts.

-Of course, tell me –She reply, accepting, as always.

-If it is really about Red John, I need you to tell first everything you will discover. And later, I decide if we should tell it to the rest or not – What? She said to herself. How could he even ask her something like that? She was putting in risk her job if she would do something like that. Well, she have always put in risk her job for Jane, and was still thinking about why she wasn't managing traffic in the present because of the amount of kiks-up she had received. But make it out of their state was something different. She have no power there. The team they would join it have it. She thought for a while. Lisbon knew that Jane would not give up, so she thought to use it to her advantage.

-Fine –Patrick smiled –As long as you do the same –His smile was wiped from the face –Anything you will find about Red John, you will tell me – For the first time in that conversation, Jane looked away thinking what to say. He didn't want to put her into that. He didn't want to put her into that since the beginning, but she was so stubborn that she refused to leave the case – Deal? – She insisted, raising her hand.

- Deal – He replied. If he agreed to do what Lisbon said, he would be informed of everything that happens and, if things get worse, he would take over Teresa to left her form the investigation somehow. He wants to keep her safe.

The trip had happened fast. Jane and Lisbon had passed it asleep, while the others were talking during the whole journey. As they get off the plane, Lisbon starts to remember her old times. She had been at the academy there, in New York. Although she had had a friendship with many people, she just kept the contact with one. One who had passed something similar to her: the death of someone closer and that's made them be closer. But everything changed when, on leaving the academy, she went to California, where she had lived since she was young and her friend stayed in New York. It had been ten years since that. Even fifteen, she wasn't sure. They had not seen each other since then. But, from time to time, they phoned and tell all kind of things. From the recent cases they had resolved, to how in love both of them were with their respective consultants. Yeah, she would take advantage and meet with her.

The car stopped in front of a huge building with some flags in the doorway. They got out of the car and kept looking to the place. There were more people around, but it wasn't so much different to Sacramento. The driver informed them he would arrive at the hotel the 12th precinct offered to them and he would leave there their baggage and he turn on the car, heading to the hotel.

"12th precinct" Lisbon thought. She looked at the building entrance and, in fact, was the 12th. She had a slight feeling. That number was too much familiar, but she didn't know why.

Meanwhile, in the same precinct, two women were keeping a heated argument.

- Sir, with all the respect. I don't understand why one team of Sacramento has to came here to help us with the case.

- Detective, I'm not going to let you came here and say to me what I have or not to do. I talked to their boss and they were in agreement to send us their team to contribute their point of view and their knowledge. So now, go out there with your partners and wait until the arrive of the team.

No more words were needed. The detective immediately understood that nothing would change her mind. She left the office and informed the four men about what happened. None of them were glad with the answer of their captain, but they have no choice so they just accept it and wait, with no illusion, the arrival of the new team.

When the elevator doors began to open, a breeze coming form the only woman who was there were heard. But it was quickly change to a surprise look.

Impossible. It was the only words that went through his head. No, she couldn't be her. It could not be the only person with whom she had shared his past during those years in the academy. She could not be the woman who stay there with her anytime she needed. It just could not be her.

Meanwhile, Lisbon repeated exactly the same expression as the women. Same look of surprise. Same thoughts. Same wonder.

-Tess? – Said the woman who had been waiting impatiently next to his four partners.

- Kate? – Shouted Lisbon, while both women started to run to each other, to merge into a big hug.


End file.
